Cat Goddess
by hidansbabe530
Summary: One-shot. When Junpei starts slacking on granting cat wishes, the Cat Goddess comes to help push him along.


Name: Nya Neko

Looks: Light brown hair with matching ears and tail, black eyes

_**Story:**_

It was a week after New Years. I was getting very annoyed with how slowly this high school sinner was moving. How does he think he'll get 100 wishes granted at this rate? I need to get involved or he won't get anywhere. I focused hard and came from my statue.

I turned and looked at the statue. It was awful looking, and that neck brace really isn't necessary. I exhaled. Glad clothes came with me or this may have been bad. I looked to the right and there were the stairs. I started to climb up to the shrine. As soon as I got up, there was Tama and Nyam-san.

"Hey, Nyam-san, how's that worthless human of yours doing?" They both turned and cocked their heads.

_"What's with that human? And the ears? And tail? Was she cursed too Nyam-chan?"_

_"I don't know Tama. But she must have been cursed a while ago and not going well with her curse, or she's just cosplaying."_

"Don't you speak about me like that! I am Nya Neko, the goddess whose statue was broke by your stupid human Nyam. And I can't get cursed if I'm the one that broke!"

_"She's nuts!"_

_"Definitely."_

_"Hey Cats, I can speak cat too."_ They stopped and bowed.

_"Neko-sama!"_ I nodded and then someone came up from behind me.

"Look Akari-chan. She's been cursed as well. How unfortunate."

"Really Kotone-chan, that's creepy."

"Akari-san, Kotone-san. I see you two are doing well. How's that useless Junpei doing? Is he helping the cats like he should?" They stopped.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Well Akari-san, next time you put a brace on my neck, make it matches my stone-tone."

"Neko-sama?" I winked and smiled. "Oh my." Then someone else came up the stairs. I glared.

"Junpei. I see you've come. You've come to see if there are any cats that came right?" He stared and started to freak out.

"W-w-what are you talking about?"

"Well, you need to put your tail in gear before you actually get one."

"W-Who-"

"This is Nya Neko, the Cat Goddess whose statue you broke." He bowed.

"I'm so sorry Neko-sama!"

"If you were sorry you'd be helping the cats faster."

_"Junpei?! Junpei where are you? Nyam told me you could help me?"_ I smiled.

"There's one. Over here deary!" Out came a small black and white cat.

_"Junpei! Can you help me please?"_

"W-What do you need?"

_"I'm trying to find my owner's lost wedding ring."_

"What?!"

_"She had left it on the counter and I jumped up, knocking it out the window into an empty lot. I tried to find it myself, but couldn't. Please help me!"_

"You heard her Junpei, and while you help her, I'll find your next client."

"Why?!" I glared and he grew a tail and started sneezing horribly. "I get it. I get it! I'll go help while you find me another client. Just make it go away." I nodded and it disappeared.

"Go hurry up and help that cat! The next client will be here when you return." He sighed and left.

"Neko-sama, Is it really necessary to do this?" I looked at Akari.

"It is, I don't really like people taking my curses lightly." I went to find another cat for Junpei.

It's been a month since I've come from my statue, and Junpei has been helping the cats so much more.

"I'm done with the last one Neko-sama." I smiled only two more to go.

"That'll be all for today Junpi-ku-" I stopped myself. Unfortunately, over the time out of my statue and getting to know the sinner who broke me, I've become very attached to him, I may have even fallen for him, unfortunately for me, he's allergic to me. So depressing on my part.

"What was that Neko-sama?" I blushed a bit.

"Nothing, I said that'll be all for today Junpei."

_"Really? I thought you were gonna say 'Junpei-kun'"_ I glared at Tama.

"Watch it cat. Remember, I am your goddess and there for I can punish you whenever I feel like it." He stopped.

"What is he talking about Neko-sama?" I turned my head.

"N-Nothing." Then Keade came up the stairs.

"Kousaka-kun!" I glared slightly then hid. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, no one." I would have hissed had I been able without being discovered. I watched in horror as Junpei put his hands on Keade's shoulders.

"Keade-chan! I have to tell you something."

"Yes, Kousaka-kun?"

"I-I l-love... y-you." Keade cocked her head.

"You love me?" He nodded. "Oh, um. Kousaka-kun... I don't like you that way. I only like you as a friend." I almost died laughing. Idiot just got friend-zoned. He nodded and Keade left. I came from my hiding spot.

"What now Junpei?" He latched to me.

"Neko-sama. Just turn me into a cat. Let me die." I glared at him.

"Junpei! I will not allow you to turn into a cat now! You have two more to go!"

"I don't care! Life's not worth it without Keade-chan!"

"No!"

"Then I'll just have to sin against you more." Within an instant Junpei's lips were on mine. He thought this would make me hate him... or is he trying to use his allergy towards me to kill himself. He broke the kiss. "There. That should be enough to make you hate me and want to kill me right?" I bit my lip. He seemed impressed and like he had won.

"You only made me love you more." I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him forcefully. I broke the kiss and he looked at me weird.

"What the hell." He turned and ran.

"I blew it didn't I?"

_"Yes, yes you did Neko-sama."_

"Thought so." I curled up and cried for a bit. The next day Junpei came back.

"I just granted another wish." I nodded from where I sat. "One more to go." I nodded.

"I have a special cat's wish for you to grant."

"Oh yeah, where's the cat." I looked into his eyes.

"Me. If you grant my wish, I will remove your cat allergy."

"What's your wish?"

"I want someone to love me." He swallowed and stepped forward.

"I thought about what you said. And Nyam talked to me. I'll help you with your wish." He kissed me. I felt my ears and tail relax. I was so happy.


End file.
